Shiisaa
Shiisaa is a demon in the series. History Okinawa. A shishi-like creature said to be a protective spirit. Paired figurines of them are often set at entrances to houses. A local version of the Chinese shishi (石獅). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey:'' Avatar Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Holy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Holy Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Holy Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Hierophant Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type, as Leogard *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avatar Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avatar Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Shiisaa can be contracted within Nakano Stone Site's bronze-level instance and acquired through the Third Home hacked chip instance. Oversized nightmare variations can be encountered within the Suginami Tunnels instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Shiisaa can teach Nanashi the Mazan, Shibaboo and Frenzied Chomp skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Force skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 5'' Shiisaa is the third Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is one of the Personas that learns the Dodge Curse skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Shiisaa yields a Mazio skill card. The second task of the Strength Confidant is to fuse a Shiisaa with Frei and show it to the twins. This can be accomplished by fusing Makami, who has Frei, with an appropriately-leveled Persona of the Strength or Magician Arcana. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Leogard, he can perform the combo Stun Claw with Giga Rox. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' myths.|''Persona Q'' compendium}} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazan\Innate Counter\Innate Force Pleroma\16 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Strength Arcana